One of Those Days
by You've Got Mail Jeevas
Summary: Matt just isn't having a good day. Missing the midnight release of the game he's been dying to get his hands on, getting in trouble with the police, AND ending up in a hellish nightmare world controlled by a hurt child's darkest dreams? How troublesome.
1. Unfortunate

(Author's note: I really love Silent Hill, even though the games scare the biscuits out of me, so I figured I'd do a cross-over. XD What an intriguing author's note, right?

**Stuff that actually matters**: I've been imagining this taking place in the Silent Hill movie universe, and part of the plot actually sort of comes from that, so this'll probably make more sense if you're familiar with it. Matt is 23 here, and Mello 24. And, although I'm sure I don't have to mention it, this is an AU. Don't expect anything related to the actual Death Note plot. XD With that out of the way, enjoy the story! :D)

* * *

Matt sighed, parking his car at the first gas station he'd seen in miles. It was just his luck to get lost like this when he was in such a hurry. But he planned to be there for that midnight game release, and he wasn't going to be late just because his ego didn't want him asking for directions. He opened the car door, accidentally scraping the side of a motorcycle parked next to him. Great. And of course, in his haste to look at the damage, he managed to knock the damn thing over on its side.

With another frustrated sigh, he looked around. Okay, no one had seen that. Brushing off a feeling of guilt, he opted to leave as soon as he could, and hurried into the gas station's convenience store. He didn't have time for this; he _needed_ that game.

The store was pretty empty, aside from the obligatory greasy teenager working the register and a police officer browsing the snack counter. Matt tensed a little. So, he'd knocked over a cop's motorcycle. His night just kept getting better and better, so of course when he walked to the register to ask the greasy kid for directions, the officer finally decided what he wanted, picking up an armful of chocolate bars and walking over at the same time. Matt tried his best not to look nervous, and judging from the look on the officer's face, he was failing.

Matt fidgeted at the man's appraising look. "Uh, I just need to ask for directions, so…" He had hoped Officer Keehl, as his badge said, would let him go ahead, but he had no such luck. The man dropped his snacks on the counter, fixing a misplaced strand of blonde hair as he looked back at Matt with a wry smile. "I hope you don't mind waiting a minute." Matt felt indignant for a moment before realizing with a panic that this meant he would be leaving the store after this Keehl guy. Which meant he wouldn't have time to leave before the blonde saw what happened to his motorcycle.

Giving up on getting directions, Matt tried to leave the store as inconspicuously as possible. He barely made it to his car when he heard the officer walk out of the store. With his panic rising, he hurriedly started the car and drove back onto the road. For a few wonderfully relieving moments, he actually thought his luck had changed. He realized his hopes were ridiculously high when he saw the flashing police lights in his rear-view mirror.

Now, Matt wasn't stupid in any sense of the word, but sometimes he really didn't use his brain. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped down the dark highway. He did _not_ want to deal with a pissed off cop.

Unfortunately, a few miles away from the glow of the gas station's lights, it was just a bit too dark for him to avoid smashing his car into a sign, deploying the airbag and knocking himself unconscious.

It was just one of those days.


	2. Panic

When Matt woke up with a groan, the first thing he noticed wasn't the dried blood on his forehead, the fact that he had been knocked unconscious, or that it was morning. It was the ash.

It seemed to drift gently from the sky, working with the thick fog to turn everything in his sight a sickly pallid gray. Rubbing at his forehead a bit, he unbuckled his seatbelt and managed to get out of the car to look at the damage.

The front end of his car was compacted into itself from the impact. He looked up at the sign he had hit. It didn't appear damaged at all, the smooth surface still perfectly showing the town's name.

"Silent Hill? Never heard of it." He grabbed his lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of the dashboard, lighting one up and trying to get the car started. Of course, no such luck. He sighed and picked up his cell-phone, taking a much needed drag of nicotine. Several phone calls and quite a few cigarettes later, he realized there was no way he was getting a signal anytime soon. He picked up his wallet, making sure there was change in it before stuffing it in his back pocket and wandering into the fog in search of a pay phone.

He hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes before the humid heat in the air got to him. He had no idea why it was so _hot_. It felt like he was in a furnace. When he finally saw a phone, his hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his vest was removed and draped over his arm. He picked up the phone, holding it to his ear and relishing how cool it felt as he deposited a few quarters into the coin slot. After a moment thinking about which of his friends would have time to come pick him up, he dialed a number and waited. He grinned when he heard the click indicating his call had been answered.

"Hey Max, I need—" Screeching. A strangled noise resembling a scream, partially drowned out in the static. Matt gave a panicked yelp as he dropped the phone, watching it spin on its cord. The noise continued until he snatched it up and ended the call.

He was about to pick up the phone again, his heart still beating wildly in his chest, when he heard a quiet gurgling sound from somewhere behind him. His hand froze in mid-air as he listened.

"…Hello?"

No answer, just another hushed gurgle and a few dragging footsteps. Matt swallowed thickly, turning his head to look for the source of the noise.

He really wished he hadn't. It wasn't human. God, there was no way it _could_ be. It writhed as it took shaky steps toward him; the skin on its tiny form burned, blackened, melted, _twisted_, features pulled back across its skull, its deformed mouth opening to let out a distraught wail as it reached for him—

He had never run so fast in his entire life. Logic and rationality were long forgotten; he wanted the secure feeling of being in his car. Cursing under his breath, he blindly let his feet lead him in a panicked sprint. Finally, he saw the sleek red paint of his car, welcoming despite already being covered in a thin layer of ash.

He reached for the driver's side door handle and promptly felt the barrel of a gun shoved against the back of his head, and a hand gripping his shoulder. Still panicking, vaguely realizing that the shriek he let out was less than masculine, he struggled for all he was worth.

…Which apparently wasn't very much. He found himself shoved against the hood of the car, the gun still held firmly in place. He could see a fringe of blonde hair at the edge of his vision as the gun's owner leaned down to growl in his ear.

"Calm the hell down and stop resisting!"

He immediately obeyed, trying to look back. "H-hey, you're that cop! Listen, something's going on here, I—"

"The only thing going on here is that your little stunt last night made us both wreck our vehicles, and that you scream like a woman." The officer cautiously relinquished his hold on Matt's shoulder, watching him for a moment before putting his gun back in its holster. "And it's Mello, not 'that cop'."

Matt turned to face him, his face still slightly pale with panic. "Mello? Okay, Mello, there was a—a monster, I don't know what else to call it. I-it was all burned, and it made this awful _noise_—" He made a vague gesture with his hand, unsure of how to even begin describing what he had seen.

Mello stared at him a bit. "Right. What drugs are you under the influence of right now, sir?"

"Wha—none! I'm not on drugs!"

Ignoring Matt's rather loud objections, Mello was about to handcuff him when the noise he had just been talking about resumed. Matt let out a quiet whine. "S-see, listen, that's it. It sounds like there's more of them now. We have to get out of here."

He was quite right about there being more; four of the creatures were hobbling towards them through the fog, all letting out the same shrill cry. Mello dropped the cuffs, watching the creatures as Matt continued frantically repeating that they needed to leave.

The blonde whipped his gun out of its holster and planted a bullet in each of their heads, watching them drop to the ground. He shakily stepped over and made sure they weren't getting up and, after replacing his gun, looked back at Matt.

"Something really _is_ wrong here."

"…Told you so."

* * *

(Author's note: XD Matt's so immature. I guess dealing with those little monster creeps doesn't do much for your thought process dealing with witty comebacks, huh? Also, for the past few days I've been listening to Silent Hill music and anything by Krzysztof Penderecki that I can get my hands on. Makes for a pretty creepy atmosphere. I'd recommend listening to any of it while reading this. Remember, Project Playlist is your friend! XD)


	3. Infinite

(Author's note: =_= I'm writing this between doing math homework and writing an essay. XD Not very fun, but oh well. I'm not sure when the next chapter can be expected, but I'll try to make it soon. That's when things should really start picking up. And yeah, I know this chapter is painfully short. D: XD Sorry about that.)

* * *

A moment of awkward silence told Matt his comment wasn't very appreciated. He gave Mello a nervous shrug.

The blonde shook his head. "Anyway, I hate to admit it, but you had the right idea. We need to get out of here. Is your car working?"

"No...I tried to get it started earlier. The engine won't even turn over. How about your motorcycle?"

"I doubt it, but it's worth a try. Come on."

Matt followed close behind the officer, looking around. "What's up with all this fog? Does it look like it's getting thicker to you?"

"Would you just be quiet? Paranoid brat."

Matt made an indignant noise and kept walking, speeding up to get by Mello's side. "I'm telling you, it's getting thicker. It's getting harder to see."

The officer didn't answer this time, continuing to walk straight ahead.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Say something."

Mello looked over at him, his eyes narrowing. His mouth was moving as if he was speaking, but Matt still couldn't hear a thing. The redhead opened his mouth to say something else, but froze when the shrill sound of a siren cut through the silence. Matt jolted when the sound of Mello's voice returned.

"--by now. I don't get this at all."

Matt looked at him dumbly. "Uh...what now? Did you hear that siren?"

"Ugh, pay attention. I said we should've made it back to where my motorcycle was by now. And I didn't hear any damn siren."

They both stayed silent for a while after that, walking for what felt like hours. Neither of them could help feeling like they were passing the same buildings as the fog steadily, got thicker. When it finally cleared up enough for them to see, Matt let out a frustrated whine at what he saw. They had been walking for so long, in what he was sure was a straight line.

That didn't change the fact that right in front of them, just like all that time ago before they started walking, was his car.


End file.
